Everyone after one Redhead
by Alice2207
Summary: A few Silver shippings drabbles. Contains: Chosen, Viridian, Preciousmetal, Specialjewel, Secondary and Soulsilver/Blacksoul.


**A few Silver shippings drabbles. have fun ^^  
**

* * *

1. Chosen

Blue hugged Silver in her arms. He was so cute, his heart pounding in his sleep. His long red hair was resting on her body while she sinks to it, almost falling asleep.

When he came to her earlier to meet his big sister… ugh, her, he was almost broken hearted. Crystal chose Gold. He cried while hugging her. She felt so bad, but it felt so good to hug him.

She wasn't sure if she liked him as her brother or… really liked him. But she will always take care of him. She knew it. So she let herself free and to sleep….

"Good morning, Onii-chan." Silver smiled at her in the morning. He only showed his smile to her. She smiled back. "Good morning, Silver."

"Thank you… for being there."

Blue nodded. "Anytime for you."

2. Preciousmetal

"Silvy ~!" Gold screamed and ran with his arms open to hug Silver. Silver always thought something was wrong at the boy mind. He could be smart…. But at most of the cases he wasn't.

"Why are you so silent, princess?" No. He did not just say that. He did not. He is going to get it.

Silver clenched his fist. He looked at Gold's face. His eyes are full of hate. Every time. He needs to stop calling him a girl. He had a nerve, people say, but now he is going to shut this nerve.

Silver was just about to hit Gold's face, but the boy had reflexes. He right away stop Silver's hand to get to his, in his words, 'handsome' face, and asked…

"Why did you do that, Silvy?" with his big golden puppy eyes, almost tearing up. Is that guy was real? How stupid can he be?

"Stop calling me a girl you retard!"

"You do know I call you a girl because it easier to like you that way."

What. "….I hate you."

"I love you too princess."

3. Viridian

"Yellow…" Silver tried to wake the healer. She was so cute in her sleep… She was so cute all the time. She was so nice and caring, so small and adorable. Everybody knew she was adorable, you can't deny it.

"Yellow…" He wasn't good at this. Can't Blue do it? No, she must send him for the mission. He loved her and all, she was his big sister… but why must she be so lazy? She wants to hang out with Yellow no h- scratch that, it's a lie.

"Yellow, wake up… Please?..." He pleaded to himself. It's so awkward… Especially because he liked Yellow. Not in a friendship way, if you know what he means.

"….Silver…" Yellow muttered in her sleep. Silver face almost got to the shade of his hair. Darn that red hair, it makes him look like a tomato in times like these!

"I….. nmnm" Yellow muttered again…

And opened her eyes.

"Ehhhhh?! What are you doing here?" Yellow gave an embarrassed look, asking quickly and stood up from the position she was on the tree. She sat and leaned on the tree at the time. Well, surprisingly Viridian forest trees were very conferrable to sleep on.

"BLUE WANTS TO MEET YOU! BYE!" And Silver ran as fast as he can from Viridian forest, never looking back.

4. Specialjewel

Silently, Crystal crept to him, jumped on him and...

Set the pokeball. It shaked three times and… Yes! She finally got Larvitar! One of the only Pokemon she didn't have on her Pokedex. Well, actually she had one, who evolved into a Pupitar, but escaped right after it.. So she needed a Tyranitar.

She could have one faster, but Silver didn't agree to trade his for a few seconds. Ugh. Why didn't he trust her? They been threw a lot. Why? It actually made her a little sad.

But she couldn't understand why she cares either… He acts like this to everybody. Except Blue and Gold. But why did he trusted the more?! Blue was his big sister.. and Gold was his rival who took care of him the most… But she still had a problem with it.

…. Was it jealousy? No… She hoped so. She didn't love him… she didn't. No.

Or it was just hard to admit it?

She will never know. But she did know that she had one special side for Silver only.

5. Secondary

Green sat silently on the couch, reading a book. He didn't read and loved the book so much that he will sink into the plot, but to others he will look like a stone.

_"The trail was long. The boy ran. His feelings were unstable. He wasn't sure what to do anymore."_

Silver?... Green thought the kid's personality in the book suited to Silver personality. So unstable while his life changed. Silver mind was build into full understanding of tactics of stealing and others, but wasn't prepared to emotional stuff.

Somewhere between the way Green thought Silver was admirable. He was so ready to everything, two steps ahead of everybody, he had helped people and didn't even demand an thank you. He was so… amazing. Intelligent. Cute…. Wait what.

Stupid mind, always drifting away to places Green didn't want to end up in. But yes, he was adorable, cute and all. But he won't admit it to Silver. No but yes he was so…..

"Green." A certain redhead tapped the green eyes boy shoulder.

Green jumped out of his place to look at the silver eyed boy. "Eh, yes Silver?.." he reply. Awkwardly.

"You just.. seem a little… asleep on the book. Nii-chan told me to wake you up…" He answered.

"Oh, okay…"

Darn that Blue.

6. Blacksoul/ Soulsilver

Silver, Gold and Crystal sat in front of the new Johto Pokedex holder. She had brown hair who seemed a little like Crystal haircut but a bit more... curlier. She also had brown caramel eyes. She was pretty.

She seemed embarrassed. Silver didn't blame her. Gold seriously was intense while staring at girls. He had that smug smile… at least she didn't fell for it… He was quite sure that he saw disgust over her face. Crystal was just serious.

"Hello… I'm Soul…" did she was afraid of them? Well…. Okay everybody could understand the fact of the fear of Gold raping you.

"I'm Gold, beauty ~" He smiled and Crystal gave him a smack on his neck. One of the reasons Silver was proud to be Crystal's friend. Pfft. That idiot deserves those smacks.

"I'm Crystal. Over there is Silver. Sorry for being mentally harassed by Gold." Crystal quickly said.

"Um… Okay?" She said back. Great. Gold made her feel uncomfortable already. Maybe it's this time to save the day.

"Crystal. Go with Gold, I will show her around."

Gold and Crystal smirked. "Okay, have fun with your new girlfriend Silvy ~" Gold said and dragged Crystal away.

Both Silver and Soul blushed.

"….. So where do you want to go first?"


End file.
